


You make up a half of the whole

by emidegrey



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Long Distance Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can one stay strong when the other part of his heart is hundreds of miles away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make up a half of the whole

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is the first time I'm going to post here. Q v Q  
> This is unbeta'd and since English isn't my first language I apologize for any grammatical errors.

The pitter-patter of the rain continued to mute the sound of the traffic outside of the house. A certain brunet sat on the sofa, legs drawn to his chest, his cellphone pressed firmly to his ear. A small smile was on his face as he hummed and nodded, listening to his partner’s voice at the other end of the receiver but just as soon as the smile was on his face it was gone as well. 

“Are you alright?” Tezuka asked from the other end of the line and Fuji couldn't answer immediately.

There was an uncomfortable silence as he tried to think of what to say before he went to autopilot and answered; “Yes of course I’m fine.”

And somehow he winced at the way it sounded way too cheerily. He knew by then that the other had caught up with what he was actually feeling and he tried to cover it up with something else. “Yuuta comes by often to play tennis. He’s going to come by today too.” There was a hum of affirmation from the other side of the line but Fuji could see Tezuka’s inner thoughts.

“Syusuke.” He felt his heart skip a beat at that, the brunet shifted in his seat and kept his eyes out the window, he could only anticipate what was next. “What’s wrong?” The ex-captain asked.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Fuji continued to deny. “Everything’s perfectly fine here. Oh! One of my cacti is starting to show signs of budding.” He changed the subject, trying to subtly tell Tezuka that he doesn't want to talk about what the other was worrying about.

If he was to be honest, Fuji actually is troubled. In a sense he misses, the other extremely. It had already been at least three months since Tezuka left for America to train. After the ex-captain had become a pro-tennis player, they had less and less time together with the other going to competitions and tournaments around the world. Of course he was proud, there was no doubt about that but the constant distance and lack of quality time between them had been taking it’s toll on the genius.

Not to mention the time difference and the way that sometimes Tezuka’s too tired to actually talk to him. All in all, it’s just hard to keep feeling like he’s left behind, and the insecurities and fear that he might not be enough for the other kept on bubbling up inside him.

“Syusuke.” Tezuka’s voice was urgent.

The brunet flinched at that, bringing him out of his reverie. Oh no, how long had he been silent? “Yeah? Sorry I spaced out.” He immediately said rubbing his face with his free hand. He has to get it together.

“Look, I know this is hard for you.” Tezuka stated and Fuji felt like he was going to suffocate. He was opening his mouth, ready to deny but the other beat him to it. “And I don’t even know where to begin how to make it up to you. But I’m-"

"No, it's really fine! You don't have to feel guilty about it. I understand.” _‘I just really miss you so much and I want you home.’_ he wanted to say but they didn't leave his lips. There was no use making Tezuka carry additional emotional baggage.

Tezuka was quiet on the other line for some time and Syusuke pulled the phone from his ear to look at the screen if the connection was cut off. The call was on going and he looked confusedly at the device before pressing it to his ear again. “Hello?”

There was no reply from Tezuka again but before he could try, someone was knocking at the door. ‘Must be Yuuta.’ he thought and stood, still carrying the phone with him. “Are you still there, Mitsu? I think Yuuta’s here so I might have to hang up soon.” The brunet continued to talk as he shuffled to the door, not bother to look at the peephole and opening the door immediately.

“Yuuta, I just need to say…” he stopped greeting his brother when the door fully opened and he came face to face Tezuka. Both their phones were pressed against their ears and Tezuka stood there, looking at Fuji with a small smile on his face.

“I forgot to tell you that I’m going home.” The ex-captain said with a gentle voice. “I’m home.”

He watched as Fuji’s face turned from a look of surprise to that of disbelief and then his blue eyes started to glass over and he dropped the phone as he pulled Tezuka in a tight embrace. The genius’ face buried to the crook of Tezuka’s neck as he felt the tears fall and a continuous mumbling of “Welcome back.” was uttered in between raspy breaths.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji’s lean torso and buried his face to the brunet’s soft locks. Indeed there was no place like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> The title is from Already Home by A Great Big World


End file.
